


"Goodbye."

by suicidaltomlinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic, miley cyrus song, sad!liam, sad!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidaltomlinson/pseuds/suicidaltomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song, 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

_"I can honestly say, you've been on my mind, since I woke up today. I look at your photograph all the time, these memories come back to life, and I don't mind." ___

__Liam wakes up the same way every morning; there's only one thing, or actually, one person on his mind. He lays in bed and turns his head to the right, looking at the same picture of him like he does every morning, the picture that he took on his mobile phone while they were in New York, Zayn is illuminated by the dim light from the bedside table lamp, his face is half smushed into the pillow, looking at Liam with a sincere smile on his face, hair ruffled and slightly mattered from sweat from their previous intimate interactions, Liam couldn't help himself, he took the picture of the love of his life with the Empire State Building in the background. His mind floods with memories of the two of them together, some memories are more vivid than others, like when they were in Paris and said 'I love you' for the first time, and then later that night, they made love with the balcony doors open with the sound of the city of love mixing in with their moans and declarations of love and forever. And if he's been honest, he doesn't mind at all._ _

___"I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips, the time that you danced with me, with no music playing. I remember the simple things, I remember till I cry, but the one thing I wish I'd forget, the one memory I wanna forget, is goodbye."_ _ _

__Liam remembers when him and Zayn kissed for the first time. Their lips connected like the opposite ends of a magnet, lips slotting together like puzzle pieces. When Liam thinks about it, the tingle that he felt for the first time haunts his lips and it reminds him that him and Zayn were real. That was the same night Zayn asked him to dance. ("C'mon Li, dance with me.") Liam laughed and raised his eyebrow quizzically; there was no music playing, but the two boys danced anyway. They twirled around and swayed to the non-existent music, enjoying the time they had together before it was going to be ripped away from them._ _

__It's the simple things Liam remembers when he's laying in bed, watching the moon shift from one side of the sky to the other as the hours whiz by. And, he remembers until he cries, but it reminds him that they were real; but there's just one memory he wishes he could forget, one night he wishes he could block out, but he can't, he can't forget the goodbye._ _

___"I woke up this morning, and played our song. And through my tears, I sang along. I picked up the phone and then put it down, 'cause I know I'm wasting my time, and I don't mind."_ _ _

__Liam woke up and decided he wanted a big breakfast. He's standing in the kitchen, and there's a mixd CD playing in the radio that's in his kitchen. Everything is fine, Zayn still occupies his thoughts, but that's okay. He places a piece of bacon in the frying pan just before their song comes flitting through the speakers. He listens and as he turns over the sizzling piece of pig, tears collect in the corner of his eyes, and through his tears, he sings along:_ _

___**"I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookin' right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold, show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you baby, it was easy, comin' back to you once I figured it out, you were right here all along,** _ _ _

___**"It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me and now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one, 'cause it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me."** _ _ _

__Liam turns off the stove and plates his food. He goes to his phone that's sitting on the kitchen table, thinking of him as the words from Justin Timberlake whirl in his mind, but he puts his mobile down, and walks away. He knows he's waiting his time, but he doesn't mind._ _

___"I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips, the time that you danced with me, with no music playing. I remember the simple things, I remember till I cry, but the one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I wanna forget,"_ _ _

__No matter how hard Liam tries, he can't forget 'goodbye' slipping from Zayn's lips. The sound of the front door opening and closing, and the sound of his own erratic breathing as he fell to the floor and whispered 'goodbye' into his hands._ _

___"Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up, with your ring tone, I hesitate but answer it anyway, you sound so alone, and I'm surprised to here you say:"_ _ _

___"You remember when we kissed, you still feel it on your lips, the time that you danced with me, with no music playing. You remember the simple thing, we talk till we cry, you said that your biggest regret, the one thing you wish I'd forget, is saying goodbye."_ _ _

__Liam is having a night in, another night without him, watching their favourite movie by himself. It comes up to their favourite part when suddenly his mobile cuts over the sound of the movie with his ringtone and Liam's heart is beating in a lump in his throat, butterflies errupt in the pit of his stomach and his hands begin to sweat. He hesitates for a millisecond, before his fingers clasp around the device and he slides the bar across and holds it up against his ear._ _

__"Hi."_ _

__Liam's breath catches around the lump clogging his airways, and his eyes sting in the corners; he can't believe how alone Zayn sounds._ _

__"Hi."_ _

__They're silent for a little while. They just listen to each other breathe because it feels like it's been years since the last time. Liam is about to talk but he doesn't expect Zayn to speak first, and he certainly doesn't expect what comes out of his mouth:_ _

__"We were sitting in the living room, watching _Ironman_ , laying on the sofa, with me nestled in between your legs and my head on your chest, I could feel your heart beating, and it just came over me, I was overwhelmed with how much I wanted to kiss you. So I did. It was an amazing first kiss, I can still feel it on my lips, that tingle, those fireworks," Liam just listens, eyes welling with tears. He clutches his phone and waits for Zayn to continue. "And that was the same night I asked you to dance when there was no music playing; in my head, our song was the rhythm and melody as we swayed together, chest to chest, forehead to forehead and it's my top memory of all of our time together, because it was just us two." A tear slides down Liam's cheek, because that's his favourite memory of the two of them together; sure, they've been to some of the most amazing countries and cities in the world, seen beautiful landmarks together, made love in some of the softest beds imaginable, but that night, dancing with no music, is Liam's top night of all time. "All of the simple things Liam, no One Direction business, just the two of us, all of our memories are what made us perfect..."_ _

__They talk until both of them are crying into the phone. But Zayn says something that's hits hard._ _

__"But the one thing I regret with all my heart, the memory I wish you'd forget, is me saying goodbye." Liam loses it, and sobs into the phone, because he wishes he could forget it too, it's the one thing that haunts him to his very core, makes him jolt awake in the middle of the night where he seeks comfort in a warm body next to him, but he isn't there. It's the sound of Zayn's shaky, devestated voice saying goodbye as he left Liam heart broken and sobbing into his hands while curled over himself kneeling on the floor in the middle of their living room.  
"I love you."_ _

__And before Zayn can hang up, Liam says, "I love you too."_ _

__-x-_ _

__FIN._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully, this didn't suck! Thank you for reading!


End file.
